Hearts and Toast
by KatnissHermioneAnnabeth
Summary: This fanfiction is a bit different. There is still heavy Everlark but it is a fanfiction where Katniss fully embraces her love for Peeta from the very beginning but I think it's good, if you don't I understand. Just don't be nasty in your reviews, thank you for your consideration.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my newest Hunger Games fanfiction, but I have to warn you that it's a ****_WAY_**** different from the actual series. In this fanfiction Katniss ****_knows _****that she is in love with Peeta. this is a version where Katniss is more honest with herself and more honest with Peeta. If you don't like it that's your opinion and you're entitled to it. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, if you do not then go find one you ****_do. _****By the way it starts right after the reeping when she and peeta are in the justice building.**

I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I sat on the velvet couch with my heart pounding...I was going in with _him. _The boy with the bread, the boy who gave me hope, the boy who I would occasionally catch looking at me...the boy who I secretly thought of as my love...

"Katniss! Katniss you have to come home. You can shoot! I know you can do it!" Prim whispers as tears fall from her eyes. Her words register in my brain as I think of who couldn't come back if I did. And in that instant my heart broke, not only for my baby sister who needed me, but for the boy with the bread. Either way, whether I died or survived _I _wouldn't come back. My body might, but my soul would die with Peeta...

"I'll try Prim. Mom. Look at me! You can't leave again. No matter what you might see."

"I couldn't help it before, I can help myself now"

"Promise me"

"I promise Katniss"

All too soon the peacekeepers came in and started to drag them out, I hugged them both and whispered "I love you, I love you both"

I sit back down on the velvet couch waiting for the next visitor...Gale bursts in and hugs me. He starts talking about hunting...a bow...something about wood...I couldn't help but wish I could just die now and get it over with...so I wouldn't have to be killed by Peeta or watch him himself die.

When he leaves all I can bring myself to say is "Keep them safe!"

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss Everdeen...the girl of my dreams...beautiful...sweet in her own sheltered way...and confident. I loved every aspect about her. I hated the fact that she had to go in, but I was going to do anything I could to make sure she got back home to her sister, her mother...and _him_. I can't say I'm not jealous of his relationship with Katniss...but I wanted her to be happy. I ignore my brothers "sorry's" and my mother's growls about how she was losing a worker, and ignored my father's understanding looks. When he tries to hand me a bag of those damn cookies I had iced that morning, I shake my head and mouth "Give them to Katniss." She deserved anything sweet that could be made available to her.

As my family leaves I whisper "God please let her live." My heart pounded hard in my chest as I think of the possibility of her dying...I don't think I could come home if that happened.

* * *

**A few hours later, on the train**

Katniss was shut up in her room alone...was she ok?...did she need a friend?

"Boy!" A half drunk Haymitch shouts at me

"What?"

"Let's cut to the chase, you like the girl don't you?"

"What?"

"Everdeen! You want her!"

"Uh..."

"Don't lie to me boy." Haymitch growled as he downs another glass of scotch.

"Um..."

"I think the girl liked you as well. I was watching the recap of your reaping ceremony and I was shocked by what the girl did, when you were called you could _see_ the heartbrokenness in her eyes..."

"Is this just drunken babbling?" I ask as I determinedly keep my hopes down. It would never work even if she did like me, one of us was going to die and I was going to make sure that it was her.

"NO! Now go talk to the girl!"

I sigh and get up from the plush couch and walk out of the car to the next where our bedrooms were. When I get to hers I knock and wait for her to come open the door. She was humming something but I didn't know what, it was beautiful though...

_She opened the door and her tear streaked face brightened when she saw it was me, her arms flew around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug. "Peeta! I was so worried that you hated me for going into the games with you..."_

_"Why would I be angry?" I ask in confusion as my head muddles slightly at the feeling of her pressed up against me..._

_"Well we never talked...and I thought the games would be worse for you now that I'm in them and that you're going to have to kill me.."_

_"Why would I kill you though?!"_

_"That's what we're supposed to do...anyway come in!" She pulled me inside by the hand with a shy smile on her chapped lips. She closes the door behind me and hugs me again, this time I put my arms around her in return this time. "So did you need to talk to me about something?" She asks_

_"No...I just thought we could hang out a bit..."_

_"Oh...ok."_

_I sit down on her bed and she sweeps her hair out of her face before sitting next to me, her eyes stare into mine and for a moment I get lost in the grey depths._

_"Peeta, I know there's something that you're not telling me..." She whispers as one of her hands comes up to cup my cheek_

_"I...I..." I stutter_

_"You can tell me anything Peeta, you know that right?" She whispers_

_"I...I love you...I have for a long time..."_

_"Peeta-"_

_"I'm sorry, I should've kept quiet"_

_"Peeta-"_

_"I'll go-"_

_"Peeta! Listen to me!" She nearly shouts_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you too you idiot." She whispers with both of her hands holding my cheeks in her fingers, she pulls my face down to meet hers and our lips meet in a tender kiss..._

"Peeta...Peeta?...Hello? Are you ok?" Katniss asks as she looks at me from the doorway to her room.

* * *

**Ok I know the story is really different from most Hunger Games stories and so as a result a lot of people aren't going to like it. But that does not mean I deserve to have a lot of nasty reviews. I can take constructive criticisms but if you are feeling the least bit nasty while writing a review just stop right there. I don't need to deal with anymore Fanfiction Bullies. Thank you for your consideration.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

He looked utterly adorable as he blushed, did he always look this sweet? Or is it just me? His blue eyes stare into mine for a moment till I ask "Is there something you need Peeta?"

"I erm...wanted to talk..." he mumbles awkwardly

"About?"

His eyes shoot up to the ceiling before whispering "The games...what's going to happen...may I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in..." I smile as I pull the door open wider so he can step past me, he does but stands awkwardly near the window. I chuckle as I remember that sweet little boy that threw me bread, how I soon realized he was my dandelion, I wished he felt the same about me, but when has my luck ever helped me? I mean I can't count myself lucky because I'm going to have to kill the love of my life, watch him be killed, or be killed by me.

"Katniss...I know we don't know each other very well...but I want to be friends..." He says as the lush spreads from just his cheeks to his entire face...he was adorable. I bit my lip and looked at my hands as he shuffled his feet. "I would love that Peeta"

A grin spreads across his sweet face at my words, my heart thumped harder and harder in my chest. It felt like it was trying to break my ribcage in it's effort to be close to it's love. I smiled back at him weakly but realized this was as close as I'd ever get to being with him...even if it was only for a few weeks.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

She was so beautiful when she blushed, I couldn't tell her although I wanted to...I think she'd punch me in the gut for being so sappy...but I think it would be definitely be worth it..."So...this train seems kind of overly complicated. Don't you think?" I ask in a stupid attempt to get her talking.

"Yeah, I mean I don't think there need to be over 20 buttons just for the dang _shower_!" She laughs, her entire face lit up when she was laughing...it was like looking at an angel straight from heaven. Her nose wrinkled cutely as she laughed, it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Peeta, are you ok today? You seem a bit out of it..." She says looking concerned

"I'm fine, just a bit...numb." I admit as I think of that horrible feeling of nothingness as I had taken the stage with Katniss. She nods with her hands clasped together in her lap, hey grey eyes look at the ground then back up to my own eyes. "I know how you feel...when do you think they'll be serving dinner? I'm starved"

"I think it'll be in a half hour or so, the food is supposed to be really good here. I'm kind of interested in the different types of breads they serve..."

"Oh really? Typical baker boy" She teases playfully

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

I chuckled at heart as I heard the two talking, it reminded me of my old high school sweetheart before she died in the damned games. I could tell they wanted each other, even through the blissful haze of alcohol. Those two would have actually been happy if it weren't for the barbarians that live in the capitol...such an _privilege_to be in the games. Such an _honor_ to win the games. Those two could have even had a family in another life, this is what they have created in the name of "entertainment"...I need a drink.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short but I've been a bit busy, but I'm gonna get right back on the horse and keep going :) If you don't like, then don't read it and save _yourself _the trouble of reading a story you don't like than writing me a nasty review. It's not fun to have to read those and I don't like doing that. So please if you want to write a nasty review, please think twice before doing so. Thank you for your consideration.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for so long, I hope you like this chapter cause I know I do! :)**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

"I love you Katniss" I whisper into my pillow after dinner, she had sat by me all through dinner. She had nudged me with a smirk on her lips as Haymitch slurred pick up lines at Effie Trinket. Her eyes were so full of laughter that I had never seen. Had she opened up to me? Oh if only we had more time together...could she ever love me as I love her? Katniss was a diamond in the rough and I wish she could be mine. We could have had a life without these games messing it up. I slowly start to imagine not only how beautiful she would look in a wedding dress...but how sweet and beautiful she would look under me as we made love..."Wrong thing to think about Peet" I mutter as I feel a certain part of me harden at the thought.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta Mellark, a sweet baker boy...the only boy I had loved other than my own father. Could he ever love me? Could he ever stomach to love ME? I walked through the hallway of the train slowly twirling my hair on my finger. I look at his door and press my ear to the door to listen to if he's asleep, he's not I can tell by his breathing. As I begin to pull away I hear a whisper of "I love you Katniss". I gape at the door in wonder but before I can do a thing I hear "wrong thing to think about Peet" followed by a rustling of fabric. What was he doing? I bite my lip before grasping the doorknob and opening the door.

**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ MINOR SMUT PLEASE SKIP THIS PART. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION.**

"OH! Kaaaaaaatnissss!" Peeta groans out my name as his strong hands jerk away at his cock. He was a good seven or so inches and blemish free. His eyes were closed and his skin was already sweaty and it made his muscles even sexier. I feel myself dampen with arousal. I shut the door behind me with a snap making his eyes open. His blue eyes find my grey ones and he reddens in embarrassment, "Katniss! I-uh-I can explain?"

"Shhhhh Peeta. It's ok..." I whisper as I click the lock on his door, when I know its locked I walk slowly towards the bed where his cock stood proud above him, straining toward me. I smile sweetly and sit on the bed next to Peeta with a slight blush on my cheeks at the thought of his arousal being there because of me. He sits up and tries zip his pants up but I stop his hands with my own smaller hands. He looks into my eyes and whispers "Katniss please don't-"

"Shush Peeta...I heard what you said, I love you too." I whisper

"But, at least one of us is going to die in the games Katniss..."

"Lets not think about it now my love." I whisper before kissing his lips sweetly. He pulls me close and kisses me lovingly, his tongue slides between his lips to meet my own and begs for entrance into my mouth. As our tongues battle in a duet of passion I put my hand around his prominent erection, he moans into my mouth as I slowly stroke him. His hands find themselves out of my hair and at the buttons of my blouse in an attempt to unclothe me...we both knew that we shouldn't go too far but we could explore before our lives ended as we knew it...

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

"Oh Katniss I love you..." I hear the boy moan, wow...not even 48 hours and they're going at it like dogs..."HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SCHEDULE?!" I hear Effie Trinket scream from the other side of the train car, when I heard that I bolted. NO ONE wants to sabotage her and stay in the same area!


End file.
